


Nether Bound

by SweetCaroline2345



Series: NetherBound [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned TommyInnit, Canonical Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family AU, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Nether (Minecraft), TommyInnit is a hybrid, WARNING BAD WRITING, actually you know what scratch out light angst, he was abandoned in a young age okay, holy crap Dream is a decent person for once, minecraft but make it reality, should be making a newspaper but, tbh i have lots of plan for this but I feel like I won't do justice, techno wouldn't be appearing for the first few chapters, there might be things outside of minecraft lore but yeah, this is actually a stupid idea lmaoo, this is not set in the dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCaroline2345/pseuds/SweetCaroline2345
Summary: In the Nether, everything is quite literally bad and hostile. In fact, the other term for ‘nether’ is hell.Nether is an environment where no human can live in. It was a fact, uttered by adventurers who had ventured across the hot, pit of death. Everyone hates the Nether.He has been here for too long that he had forgotten what the feeling of coldness is like. He has been here for too long that he had forgotten what other food options are there except for mushroom stew. Though he was born in the overworld, he felt like the Nether had always been his home.But what will happen if two certain people reintroduce him to the overworld? How would he react?A story where TommyInnit was abandoned in the Nether as a child. Basically found family au type of stuff.(spare me English isn't my native language Aaah)
Relationships: All platonic baby, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: NetherBound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101059
Comments: 85
Kudos: 681





	1. Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fanfic for this fandom and I am quite new so I apologize if my depictions of their characters in here are far off their usual behaviors :(
> 
> also, this is completely platonic and there shall not be any shipping stuff. but if the cc's ever find this fic and it made them uncomfortable, I will take this down no questions asked.
> 
> (spare me English isn't my native language Aaah)

In the Nether, everything is quite literally bad and hostile. In fact, the other term for ‘nether’ is hell.

Nether is an environment where no human can live in. It was a fact, uttered by adventurers who had ventured across the hot, pit of death. Everyone hates the Nether.

Not Tommy though, he had lived in the Nether for so long that the mobs around him just kind of accepted his existence, blazes, wither skeletons, and ghasts alike. To be honest, they didn’t even bother to hurt him in the first place, something about the kid just kept them peaceful from him.

He has been here for too long that he had forgotten what the feeling of coldness is like. He has been here for too long that he had forgotten what other food options are there except for mushroom stew. Though he was born in the overworld, he felt like the Nether had always been his home.

His blonde hair wavered with the wind as he ran through the halls of his fortress. He passed through blazes who just looked at him as he ran. None of them attacked the kid, even though he was far more different from them. He opened his chest, scrambling through items trying to find a particular thing he could play with.

His giggles echoed the corridor as he played with his new contraption made from sticks, he had made from the warped stems he collected in his free time. The contraption is quite literally, a bow, with gold adorning its handle. There was a message etched on the smooth surface of the wood, reading “Tommy”. Even though he has no use to it (since the mobs aren’t attacking him), he had made it because…. He could.

“Tommyyy! There you are!” A familiar growl alerted Tommy, making the blonde teen look in the direction of the voice. There was a young piglin, holding a bunch of mushrooms of different types. 

“Oh, what’s up big C? What’s up with the mushrooms, my guy?” The teen asked, a smile plastered on his face. The piglin just dropped the mushrooms on the floor and then looked at the human grinning, with hands around his hips.

“Well, I noticed that your mushroom stew supply is getting low so… I had made the choice to contribute my mushrooms to you!” The piglin said proudly, smirking. The blonde teen giggled and stood up, petting the young piglin’s head. “Thank you, Connor. I appreciate it.” He replied, picking up the mushrooms on the floor. The mushroom was enough for multiple stews, he could work with this.

“Welp, time for me to go! See you around Tommy!” The younger said, fleeing from his room with a smile, waving at the human. The blonde teen just waved back. He liked his piglin friend. In fact, Connor’s mother was the one who thought him piglin speak, and he was thankful for that. Without learning their language, he would probably go insane due to loneliness. 

“Hmmm, what do I do now…?” Tommy said to himself, fingers on his chin. Well, he could stay here, but that’d be no fun… Wait, what about a small adventure?

Then there he is, getting materials in his chest he deemed useful for his escapade, some of which are; his bow (obvs), several mushroom stews, some arrows, a wooden sword, and a golden helmet. After collecting items, he made his way out of his fortress and decided to take the path to the nearest strider lake (as he likes to call it).

After a few minutes of walking, he decided to stop for a bit. Sitting down on the nether rack floor, he ate the mushroom stew he had made earlier, leaning on the nether wall behind him. He was enjoying his merry time eating the stew.

“OH MY GOD, CAN WE GO BACK NOW? I DON’T LIKE BEING HERE!” An unfamiliar voice (said in English) rang out in the air, along with the sound of multiple footsteps. Tommy shivered, dropping his bowl along with the stew in it. The footsteps stopped.

“Did you hear that Phil?” The same voice from before asked. 

“Yes, I did. Wil, be ready. It could be a wither skeleton.” Another voice, Phil (Tommy assumed), said. Tommy trembled, holding his wooden sword tightly. Sweat is falling down like bullets.

The footsteps suddenly sounded far closer, making the blonde teen even more paranoid. Is this how he’ll die? 

Wait, no. He has his bow! He has weapons! He could fight back if they got too close!

He gulped, clutching to the wooden sword. He stood up and tried to flee the scene with as little noise as possible. He thought he was getting away.

“Hello? Why are you here kid? It’s dangerous here!” A voice from before called to him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back and there was a blonde man, wearing a weird hat with stripes on it and the man was wearing shining blue armor, he had a blue sword in his right hand. The man’s blue eyes widened, seemingly surprised about his existence. Upon seeing this, Tommy ran. He ran as fast as he could.

“Hey- KID WAIT!” He heard the shouting calls of the man, but he continued running. ‘What the hell? WHAT THE HELL??’ He thought as he climbed through a nether rack cliff. His heart was beating so fast, he couldn’t think straight.

“KID COME DOWN; YOU MIGHT GET HURT!” The man shouted, but he still ignored him. Grabbing to the nether rack, he lifted himself up to the flat ground and continued to run his way to the warped forest. He was getting away, but he tripped on the vines from the warped tree.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” He groaned as he tried to stand up, but his foot was stuck. He thought he was safe because the man has no way of getting up there, but when he looked back, he was shocked. 

The man who’s been chasing him flew. There are huge gray feathered wings on the man’s back, stretched to their limit. The blonde teen’s eyes widened in fascination, he looked almost like an angel. The man gracefully landed on the red rocky floor and offered him a hand. The man’s glittering blue eyes showed genuine care.

“Are you alright?” His voice was genuine, Tommy stared at him, heart still beating fast from the adrenaline. He backed up, his wooden sword in his right hand. The man seemed to notice the weapon he has, and chuckled slightly, putting down the blue sword he has. The blonde teen gave him a confused glare.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m not going to hurt you…”


	2. the winged man and the musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at the stranger's point of view last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays everyone :D
> 
> (also uhhh I may or may not update randomly because I haven't decided for a schedule yet)  
> (soo uhh this may be the last chapter for this week)  
> (huehuehue)

Phil was getting tired and exhausted from their trip to the Nether, but they have yet to find a fortress. Wilbur followed him closely behind, groaning in annoyance mixed with exhaustion.

“Phil, are there even fortresses in this part of the nether? WE’VE BEEN WALKING FOR AGES I’M TIREDDDD” He heard his musician son said, he looked behind to meet Wilbur’s tired eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find one soon… After that, we can go back home. Just believe son.” He replied, the man just groaned in response and nodded. 

The only reason they are there in the first place is that they needed blaze rods to make blaze powder. For potions. At first, they were going to buy some from their friend BBH, but then they didn’t realize that BBH had gone venture the snowy biomes to visit his friend, Skeppy. And when they learned about that, they realized that they have to go to the Nether themselves.

To be honest, Phil wasn’t a big fan of the nether. The hotness of the atmosphere, the burning sea of lava that ranges thousands of miles in every direction, and the mobs in there are just, a big no from him. Plus, for some reason, flying was harder in the nether. He had theorized that maybe because the Nether is literally hell and his wings are, let’s just say… holy.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes, looking around them trying to find any fortresses. Phil was getting tired now, and he could tell that his son was too.

“OH MY GOD, CAN WE GO BACK NOW? I DON’T LIKE BEING HERE!” Wilbur shouted, he looked at Wilbur opening his mouth before he was interrupted by a ‘clank’ nearby.

“Did you hear that Phil?” The musician asked, earning a nod from Phil.

“Yes, I did. Wil, be ready. It could be a wither skeleton.” He warned, getting his diamond sword ready. Wilbur nodded, holding an iron sword. They started to go to the direction of the noise.

Phil was on the lead, his son following closely behind him. He peeked at the side and saw a teenager.

...

Wait, a teenager? WHAT?

“Hello? Why are you here kid? It’s dangerous here!” He called out to the kid, and the kid looked back. The kid has messy blonde hair peeking out of the golden helmet he adorned and he has ocean blue eyes, he wore a dirty and damaged t-shirt akin to a baseball t-shirt he has back at home, except that the boy’s t-shirt has a red outline instead of blue. The teen looked so thin and dehydrated. ‘How long did this boy been in here?’ He wondered, staring at the boy with widened eyes. Suddenly, the teen ran away from him.

“Hey- KID WAIT!” He shouted, trying to get the attention of the kid. He was running after him. “Damn this kid is fast…” He mumbled to himself, trying to catch up with the teen. It was hard because well, he is quite old. 

He continued to follow the teen. Phil doesn’t even know why the kid ran away from him, is it because of his armor? His face?

Phil stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t expecting to run so much today. He took a deep breath for a second before looking up and seeing the kid climb the Nether rack tower. The man’s heart rate suddenly went through the roof, afraid that the teen might end up falling and hurting himself.

“KID COME DOWN; YOU MIGHT GET HURT!” He shouted, but the teen ignored him and continued to climb the tower. He felt relief when the kid successfully got to the tower, but he knows that he needs to catch up. Climbing towers isn’t really ideal since he has diamond armor that covered him from head to toe. (p.s. diamond armor is really heavy; I ain’t adding the player’s superhuman strengths here sorry lul)

Oh, wait. He can summon his wings.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, calling out to the wings. The wings appeared on his back on command, there were long, gray feathers that almost touched the ground. He stretched them and prepared for flight.

He flew, even though the Nether’s heat and atmosphere made flying really hard. He spotted the blonde teen, foot seemingly stuck on one of the warped tree’s roots. He landed on the red rocky floor, his wings still behind him, stretched to their limit.

The blonde teen looked at him with widened and fascinated ocean blue eyes. He held out a hand, to which the teen immediately responded by backing up. Phil once again became confused, then he remembered he had a weapon in his right hand. ‘Ah, he might’ve thought I was going to hurt him…’

He chuckled as he put down the weapon on the nether floor. The teen looked at him confused, still clutching to the wooden sword he had.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m not going to hurt you…” His voice was laced with genuine care, making the teen gulp. 

___________________________________________________

Tommy is still cautious of the stranger, yet something about the winged man’s voice and eyes made him feel at peace. Tommy hasn’t felt anything like this for a long time, he even forgot what this feeling is called. It felt surreal to him, it felt alien to him.

The man was now crouching in front of him, the gray wings from before now retracting back. Now that they aren’t moving or anything, Tommy had a better look at the man. He could see the bags under his tired blue eyes, sweat dripping from his cheek. The man’s blonde locks have slight fly-aways, but his hair state was admittedly better than Tommy’s hair.

He then remembered that he was stuck on a vine, and tried to get his foot out. The vine was thick enough so that his wooden sword can’t cut through it, and he groaned in annoyance. “Need some help?” The man asked as he noticed his struggles and holds out the blue sword from before. Tommy nodded hesitantly, earning a sweet smile from the man.

He swiftly cuts through the vine with the blade, freeing his foot. After that, the man put his sword on his leather scabbard located on his waist. Tommy stood up and looked at the man in the eyes. 

“T-thank you…” He mustered in a language he hadn’t been able to use for a long while. The man let out a chuckle. “No worries, kid.”  
“What’s your name kid?” The man asked him as he stood up from the ground. “I’m Tommy…” He said, scratching his neck. “Ah, I see. Well, my name’s Philza but you can call me Phil.” The man- Phil said, holding out his hand. The blonde teen shook it with his right hand.

“PHILZA WHERE THE ACTUAL F*CK ARE YOU?” The same voice from before shouted. He sounded nearby, and the winged man noticed that too. The man, or Philza, made his way to the cliff and looked down. Tommy followed him for no particular reason. Maybe he was just craving human contact he hadn’t been able to have in years or he was just fucking bored. Either way, Philza didn’t seem to mind.

“I’M UP HERE WILBUR.” The avian shouted, making his ally lookup. Wilbur wore the same type of armor that Phil wears, except that it wasn’t shining like the way the winged man’s armor does. Wilbur also has brown fluffy hair and dark brown eyes. 

Phil’s ally then nodded and picked an orb from his bag, and threw it just beside Tommy. The blonde teen of course backed away from his previous place. When the orb hit the ground, there were weird violet particles that appeared along with the man who threw the orb. Tommy let out a shriek of fear, which made the winged man behind him laugh softly and the teleporter look at him confused.

“Phil, who’s this?” He asked, pointing at the blonde teen.

“His name is Tommy,” Phil said, 

“Why is he here?”

“That is exactly what I’m asking myself.” The man said, looking at the teen beside him. The teen looked back.


	3. the fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy go to the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! 
> 
> I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM, I'm GLAD THAT SOMEONE'S ENJOYING MY CRAP WRITING :D
> 
> Anyway, this might be a short chapter and that's because I'm writing this very late in the night soo..... sorry hehe
> 
> (also how do I italicize letters and add border thingies I'm unfamiliar with this website euhgh)

“Why is he here?”

“That is exactly what I’m asking myself,” Philza said, looking at him. He stared back. 

There was a moment of silence, the two adults waiting for Tommy’s answer. His lips quivered, as he looks down the nether rack ground. He thinks about the question.

Why is he here?

It’s the same question he had asked himself for years, wondering why he is in the Nether. Sure, this place is his home and this is where his friends live, but he couldn’t help but wonder how did he even end up here in the first place? 

He could vividly remember the lush green fields and the rocky, snowy mountains far away from this realm. There was a time where he desperately tried to remember the bits and pieces of his memory, but his attempts only ended up in failure. But he felt deep inside that not knowing the truth is for the better. He just needs to survive, stay focused, be content with what he has.

But sometimes, he wonders about this. 

Why am I here?

He doesn’t know why he’s here. He never knew.

“I-I don’t know….” He managed to whisper out. He looked at Phil, who stared at him with worry. The other man stayed silent, crossing his arms.

“Well, kid. What about you come with us out of here? It’s really dangerous in here y’know.” The unnamed man suggested, Tommy looked at him with a surprised look. The man looked back, raising an eyebrow.

“Why’re you looking at me like that? Would you like to die alone on the way out here?” The older asked. He unknowingly shook his head slowly. Seeing this, the man smiled and held out his gloved hand.

“Assuming that’s a yes, welcome to the club Tommy! The name’s Wilbur Soot, hope we can get along!” Wilbur exclaimed as he shook his hand. 

A smile crept upon his face, and a feeling of warmness in his heart appeared. 

He likes this.

______________________________________

“Huh? SO, THERE’S ACTUALLY A FORTRESS JUST BESIDE OUR PORTAL?” Wilbur shouted in frustration, making Philza chuckle. The blonde teen stood beside the entrance awkwardly, watching Wilbur yell out his woes to Philza who tries his best to comfort the male.

“Calm down son, we can get the blaze rods that we need now. We can go back home.” Philza said with a fatherly tone, making the younger to nod. He then looked at the fortress, sweat forming on his cheek. 

The fortress was admittedly terrifying to look at; the dark tone of the materials it’s made of and the vibe it gives off makes his skin AND wings crawl. Eugh.

Phil then looked at Tommy who gestured them to go in with him. The teen sported a smile, looking almost excited. It bothered him that the teen didn’t even have a look of fear whilst entering the fortress. 

The kid is a mystery, he could tell that the teen had been through a lot judging from the state of clothes and his thin figure. He wants to know about everything and help him. It’s something that he knows he needs to do.

Welp, enough pondering. Time to go in.

Upon entering the building, everything was lit up by glowstone on the walls, which is unusual. He knows for a fact that glowstone can’t form within a fortress unless someone placed them there. His blue eyes scanned the halls, looking for a pathway to a room of blaze spawners. He instead saw multiple item frames on the walls with different items in them. He also saw multiple large chests on their way.

The group continued to walk, with the teen on the lead.

“Phil.” Wilbur whispered to him, he looked behind him, meeting the man’s brown gaze. Wilbur looked incredibly serious.

“Hm?” He responded, continuing to walk forward. Their sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. “I think the kid’s been living here… For a while….” The man behind him whispered again, making him stop in his tracks. The teen continued to move forward, not knowing what’s happening behind him.

Phil knows his son is right. There are too many signs and clues for them to piece together. Far too many.

“I think so too,” Phil gulped and started to walk forward again. 

Just- What the hell happened to this kid???

He swears to the higher being if there was someone responsible for this kid’s condition, he would find them and give them a lesson. A hard and long lesson.

After a few minutes of walking, the kid stopped in front of a room’s door. The blonde teen then opened the door revealing two large chests, a crafting table, and a dirty wool mattress laying on the floor inside.

The two adults went inside and stared at everything; the chests looked old; scratches visible on the wooden surface. The crafting table looks like it has seen better days. Upon seeing this, Phil now officially thinks that this kid has been in the Nether for a whole while. He could tell that Wilbur has this realization too.

“Welcome to my room…” Tommy said, no stuttering this time. The winged man smiled at the teen. “Your room looks beautiful, have you been here for a while?” He finally asked.

Tommy stood there for a moment before answering. “Yeah, m-my whole life…. Actually.”


	4. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THANK YOU FOR 400+ KUDOS AND THE KIND COMMENTS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!
> 
> sorry for being so late, I was busy at school, and yeah ;D
> 
> I'm also planning on making this an animation story once I finished this book! I still don't have a schedule for this so uh sorry guys, forgive me
> 
> (I'm sorry this is kinda short )

“Yeah, m-my whole life…. Actually.” The blonde said, there was a hint of sadness on his tone. Then, the teen turned around behind them, crouching down to the chest’s height. Tommy then started to scramble around the items within.

Phil looked dumbstruck, he was expecting that Tommy has been in the Nether for a long time, maybe a few weeks or a month… But not that long.

Just imagining years living in the Nether makes his wings shiver. If you think about it, it cannot be scientifically possible. This realm isn’t exactly the best environment for a human being. He would know this because; there is little to no food source, it is home to the most terrifying mobs to ever exist, and most importantly, there is no water and water just evaporates if you ever try to bring it to the Nether.

And even most of the professional adventurers seem scared of the realm and most never came back alive.

Wilbur was beside him, with a somewhat unnerved look on his face. He could tell that his son was thinking hard. 

The blonde teen then stood up and faced them both, a handful of blaze rods in his grasp. 

“This is what you need, right?” Tommy asked, looking at both of them. 

“Yeah,” The two men said in unison.

\------------------------------

Tommy knew that the two humans in front of him were surprised with his revelation about living in the Nether his whole life.

I mean, who wouldn’t be?

He knows that he was different. He knows he isn’t supposed to be here. 

But that didn’t matter, did it? He enjoyed living here, and he has many (non-human) friends here.

They began heading out the fortress, the two men on the lead. Tommy just followed closely behind, gesturing to the mobs he came across to getaway. Phil and Wilbur didn’t seem to notice the mobs watching them, but it’s alright. It’s not like the mobs will attack them, the blonde teen knows they won’t (speaking mostly from experience).

Once they were out of the fortress, the two grown men stopped and looked at each other before looking at Tommy with a serious face. The teen raised an eyebrow at them, confused as to why they still look dead serious. Are they still not over the fact that he lived there most of his life? Isn’t that normal? He’s pretty sure that there was someone who used to live near his fortress. A human boy, like him.

Huh, but that was so long ago that he couldn’t remember their name. He hasn’t seen that same boy for a long time either. He missed them.

Interrupting his train of thoughts, the brunette let out a cough. He looked at the man, with curious eyes.

“Well, uh, Tommy… Both of us were thinking that maybe you should come with us out here. My offer from earlier wasn’t a joke.” Wilbur (wait was that his name?) said, there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

“Would you like to come with us back in the Overworld?” The avian asked.

Oh.

Does he want to get out of here? And leave his friends, leave Connor, and his fortress?

To be honest, he doesn’t want to go out of the Nether, but at the same time, he wants to experience anything other than this realm’s heat and mushroom stew. Maybe he’ll just peak there for a second and then come back here. 

“So, what do you think kid? Do you want to come with us?” Phil asked, sporting a small smile and crossing his arms. Tommy gulped and took a deep breath, and then nodded. This made Phil’s smile grow even larger, and Wilbur sigh in relief.

“Well then! Let’s head home!” The older said triumphantly, making his brunette son chuckle.

“Finally….” Wilbur said as if all of his burdens in life were lifted. The blond teen just smiled at the two of them.

And then, they started their journey back to the Nether portal they came from. All three of them talked about different things. Though most of the topics are unfamiliar for Tommy, he found them very interesting. Apparently, there’s a lot of people in their home town, which makes Tommy a lot more curious (and kind of scared, but maybe he’ll find that boy he used to talk to every day).

After a few minutes of chattering (and Tommy telling the mobs to go away), they finally reached the portal. Tommy didn’t know there was a portal here, maybe they made it earlier?

The portal stood tall, its black obsidian frame encasing the swirling hues of purple within. The portal gave off a slight purple glow, illuminating the red nether rack around it. He could hear the two men talking to each other, and he stood there staring at the portal. For some reason, he felt nervous and paranoid. He can suddenly hear the loud beating of his heart, as he froze onto his position.

Then he started to hear the whispering.

'Go back, go back, you can’t get out of here. You belong here, you don’t deserve the overworld. Demon child, stay where you belong. No one will accept you there. You are different. Go back to the fortress. Stay here, you’ll only destroy everything. STAY HERE, DEMON CHILD-'

“Tommy?” The comforting voice of Phil cut through the voices in his head, which made him feel slightly better.

“Y-yeah big P?” He asked, without even noticing what he had said. Phil suddenly let out a wheeze, laughing loudly for a few seconds. Wilbur also laughed with the winged man, making Tommy more confused.

“Uhhh… W-what’s so funny?” He finally asked, making the two finally stop laughing. 

“N-nothing it’s just, ‘Big P’- “Phil said before wheezing again. He was beyond confused about what was happening, did he break them? Is there a way to fix this? OH GOD, WHAT HAS HE DONE?

After a few tries of making them stop making these horrible sounds, their laughter finally died out and they were back to their normal selves. Even though Tommy still doesn’t understand what just happened, the two moved on and looked at the portal.

“Are you ready kid?” Wilbur asked, and he just nodded. The brunette was the first one to pass the portal, leaving the kid with the winged man.

Phil held out his hand and he took it. The man then smiled at him, as they pass through the portal hands together.


	5. oh look, the overworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed chap
> 
> lol
> 
> next chap will have techno and tommy's reaction to bread

The first thing that Tommy felt when he passed through the portal was the cold breeze passing by.

When he opened his eyes, he felt his heart drop.

He is on the overworld. 

They were in a middle of a huge forest. Tommy looked around with a look of amusement and joy, he looked much like a child in a candy store. Phil noticed this and can only giggle at the teen, he felt joy as well from the kid’s reaction. 

Tommy then looked at Wilbur who was smirking at him, hands on hips.

The blonde teen blinked. “What?” He asked at the older man in front of him.

“Nothing, it’s just that you look like a child on Christmas day,” Wilbur said, making the younger glare at him.

“I-i do NOT look like a child, I am an ADULT.” Tommy pouted, crossing his arms (like a toddler would do).

Wilbur laughed slightly, “Uh-huh. Sure…” 

This then sparked an argument between the man and the child. Philza watched the two in amusement, chuckling softly. This reminds him of how Techno would argue with Wilbur when they were little children, the arguments mostly include the topic of how anteaters are the worst animals or how the government is fucked up and should be destroyed.

Ah, good times.

After a few moments, Phil decided to step in between the two. Both boys looked ready to cut each other’s throats on the spot (but that was mostly Tommy).

“Boys, stop arguing. Tommy, you are a still technically a child because you are a teenager, and Wil, stop telling him sand is edible, because it is not.” He said, voice stern like a strict parent. This made the two boys stop and stand in silence. 

He sighed, “Well we shoul-“

“Are you sure I can’t eat sand?” Tommy suddenly asked, genuinely curious.

“Yes, you can’t eat sand… please don’t listen to Wilbur.” The winged man said, eyeing his son who seems to be giggling at himself.

Ah, the joys of being a dad.  
\----------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking and educating Tommy about the wonders of the Overworld, such as the different ores used to make their armors and the huge variety of food he can choose from, they arrived in front of the entrance of their town.

It was afternoon when they had arrived.

As usual, the town was busy and loud. The townsfolk doing their own things; talking to each other and buying stuff from the stalls. Some people also greeted them.

The blonde teen looked as if this was his first-time seeing bunch of people together. Well maybe this is his first time seeing a lot of people. The teen looked intimidated, which made Phil’s father senses tingle a bit.

“Are you feeling okay?” He whispered at the teen. The teen looked up at him and slowly nodded in response. He smiled, “Just say if you feel uncomfortable okay?”  
The teen nodded once again.

The group decided to visit the stalls and introduce Tommy to the magical world of shopping and the concept of buying and selling items. Tommy seemed to be interested in this, following the two adults wherever they go.

Phil then stopped in front of the bakery, and then looked at Wilbur and Tommy beside him.

“Are you two feeling hungry?” Phil asked the both of them, receiving silence.

“No, we should go to mo-“ The teen said before being cut off by the loud grumbling of his stomach. His musician son can only laugh, earning a glare from the teen.

They entered the bakery and were immediately greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread. Tommy’s mouth started to water, intrigued and curious about what this wonderful smell is. 

“Welcome to the bakery!” A cheerful greeting came from the woman on the desk.

“Hi, we would like three donuts and three loaves of bread, please,” Wilbur said before Phil could even utter a word. Huh, Phil wonders why is that, normally he was the one to order things…

“Got it!” The woman smiled sweetly as she heads back to the other room to get their orders. After a few seconds, the woman came back and gave them the bread on a paper bag.

Before Phil could even get the paper bag, Wil decided to do that for him before giving him the bread.

They paid and left the building, and while they were walking, Tommy looked at Wilbur smirking a bit.

“Simp.” The blonde teen suddenly said chuckling at himself, earning a blank stare(glare) from Wilbur.

“What. Where did you even learn that word, nether boy?” The brunette asked the teen.

“A friend.” Tommy shrugged, as the group continued to walk. Phil was on the lead, so he could only hear the two chat from behind.

As they walked, Tommy thought about the voices he heard before he entered the portal. He frowned a bit, when he remembered what they said.

This is fine, everything is fine. The voices aren’t here now. This is just a small vacation, he will go back to the Nether. Nothing is getting destroyed. It’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://anuub15.tumblr.com/post/639929702635765760/nether-bound-chapter-1-sweetcaroline2345
> 
> Tommy beta design :D


	6. it's not so bad here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Overworld things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh uh, long time no see. I haven't been updating because the school's been a bitch to me and my mental health slowly declines due to quarantine. anyways, do you guys want a headcanon chapter or no? :flushed:

Tommy has been in the overworld for about a week now and was staying at Phil's house. And truth be told, the teen liked it here.

On the first day he arrived here, they had visited stalls around town and eaten food. This was exciting for the blonde teen because he hadn't anything except for his mushroom stew back in the Nether. In the overworld, there is a much wider variety of food; There is bread, carrots, apples, steak, and potatoes. God, he loves those rock-shaped tubers.

When he took a bite of the bread that Phil and Wilbur gave him, he immediately gobbled it all up. This resulted in him choking, Phil panicking, and Wilbur laughing his ass off from the sidelines. Not really a nice memory to have.

Also, for the first time in forever, Tommy took a bath. At first, he was hesitant about going into a pool of water. But then after dipping in for a few minutes, he found himself enjoying the cool temperature of the bath. It was a foreign feeling for him, considering that he was living in literally hell his whole life. After getting out of the bath, he felt clean and refreshed.

Wow, he should take more baths from now on. Maybe he'll bring some water in the Nether so he could have a pool there. That would be nice.

He had been communicating with the townsfolk. He especially liked talking to the girl from the bakery, she is sweet and kind. Sometimes he forgets to speak in English and Niki, the baker, tries her best to be patient with him. Niki often tells stories about the adventurers who visit her shop and their great tales. You see, the woman is kind of popular in that line of work. Apparently, she used to be an adventurer, but Tommy does not believe that. There is just no way the

Tommy likes it here, and he plans on staying for a long time.

That's what he thought.

________________________________________

"Tommy, how are you liking your stay here in the overworld?" Wilbur asked while strumming the strings of his wooden instrument. The blonde teen looked at the musician and sighed.

"It's fine, I guess." He replied, his voice low. The older hummed in response, musical notes echoing through the air.

The two men sat at the grassy cliffside, watching the sunset down. So far this is what Tommy likes the most about the foreign land. It's very relaxing to look at and it is a quite beautiful sight.

Everything about this is going great, so far nothing bad has happened yet.

He sighed deeply, welcoming the cold, refreshing air on his lungs. Tommy closed his eyes as he embraced the remains of light that the setting sun gave off, listening to Wilbur's calm humming and strumming. After a few seconds of listening, he smiled. A genuine one.

He forgets about the Nether, even just for a moment.

Suddenly, Wil's communicator vibrated and opened.

"WILL! HE'S BACK!" The voice of Phil shouted out through the communicator and disrupted the musician and the teen.

"Already, huh?" Wilbur choked out a laugh and the blonde teen looked at him confused.

________________________________________

Wilbur wasn't expecting his brother to come back home early, but he's so glad that the man did.

He walked back home with his guitar in the right hand, the nether-child following him closely behind.

"Why do you look like that Wilby?" Tommy asked, not realizing the mistake he had made.

The musician chuckled, "Did, did you just... Call me Wilby?"

"W-what? I called you Wilbur! You must have misheard me." The blonde teen stammered; cheeks flushed from realizing his mistake.

"Huh, did my ears deceive me then? I know what I heard Nether-boy." The brunette smirked at the teen who grumbled in response. "Are you starting to like me enough to give me such a childish nickname?"

"F-fuck you."

He laughed.

The two of them continued to argue on their way home. Eventually, they reached their destination and the moon is already high up in the night sky, illuminating everything the moonlight touches. The two of them are both exhausted, having to walk from so far away. Ah, it will be so much better if he has the ability to summon wings just like his dad, but unfortunately, he can't.

He sighed.

Wilbur stood in front of their wooden door, opening it. His lips formed a smile when he saw who's inside.

________________________________________

"Wilbur." The stranger greeted, his voice raspy and low. The man is sitting on one of the chairs used when they eat, he was wearing a very fancy outfit; A golden crown adorned his head of long pink hair, he wore a monarch-styled top paired with black velvet pants, and the most noticeable feature was the long red cape draping from his back with white fur on its edges. The teen was very intimidated, especially with the aura that the man gave off.

"Techno." Wilbur greeted back, smiling.

Tommy was still behind the brunette, frozen to his spot. Why can't he move?

The man, Techno, huffed and stood up. Tommy looked cautiously at him.

Upon closer inspection, the teen noticed the stranger's physical features. The man had small tusks peaking from his bottom lip, his skin a pinkish hue. His ears are also slightly inhumane; akin to a piglin's ears and his eyes a blood-red.

Wait.

Pink hair, pinkish skin, sharp red eyes...

"Hello!" Tommy spoke in piglin-speak, earning a surprised look from the pink-haired man.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This kid is Tommy, we found him in the Nether..." Wilbur explained, stepping beside revealing the blonde-haired kid.

"Tommy, this is Techno- "

"-Hallo. Nice to meet you. It's rare to see a pure-bred human able to speak piglin-speak, and they said you come from the Nether, eh?" Techno said in his language, cutting of the brunette man. Tommy's blue orbs sparkled, his anxiety from before fading into nothingness.

"Yeah, I am from the Nether! I've lived there my entire life." The blonde teen proudly stated. The two then continued to talk, leaving Wilbur on the sidelines not understanding a single thing from their conversation.

________________________________________

When Philza got home because he had forgotten to buy food for the night, he was expecting for it to be a night like any other.

But then he remembered his eldest son, Techno, finally came back home after a few months of exploring the overworld and doing his own thing. Ah, he has the feeling that everything will be even more chaotic from now on.

Opening the door, he was greeted by Wilbur, panting heavily and sweat dripping down from his cheek.

"Will?" Phil asked.

The brunette huffed, "The- Techno and Tommy-"

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD YOUR ASS BITCH, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS AND I'LL GET ALL THE WOMEN!" The familiar voice of Tommy rang out in the air in a language he recognized as piglin-speak, following the screeching of his eldest son.

"They've been at this for HOURS DAD. PLEASE STOP THEM."

Oh sweet, sweet, Aether. This is gonna be one hell of a night.


	7. Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, dandelions. wow, there is finally some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA okay, i really hate school.

“OW!” The blonde teen shouted as Phil tended the wound in his legs. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if the two of you just calmed down!” Phil said a bit in a louder tone than he anticipated. Tommy huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at Wilbur who is way too focused on his guitar.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Wilbur asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, making the teen chuckle a bit.

“Nothing bitch-boy, you just look stupid.”

The musician groaned, “You are the one who’s stupid nether-boy.” 

Techno chuckled, sitting on a wooden stool behind Phil tending his own wounds.

“You too Techno, you are stupid.” Wilbur continued earning a stare from the pig-man.

“What? Why me?” The pink-haired man said, chuckling, hands up high in the air.

“Because, maybe, YOU JUST DROP KICKED A CHILD UPON MEETING THEM! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!” The brunette shouted, putting his wooden guitar on his side, pointing at Tommy who just looked at him confusingly.

“What? Oh, you mean that you don’t fight when meeting new friends? How else did you know if they are worthy?” The blonde asked, right after Phil finished tending his wound.

“What?” Wilbur asked with a half-chuckle. He is way beyond confused.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like tradition in the Nether.” Techno hummed, earning a slight nod from Tommy.

The two then started to explain.

____________________________________

So, apparently, every time they (the piglins), meet new people… They fight in order to gain each other’s trust...

And this only applies when they think the other is strong enough?

“So, you are telling me… You don’t think I’m strong enough to fight you.” Wilbur said, staring at Tommy, dead in the eyes. Tommy stared back with his blue ones.

“Eyup.” The blonde-haired teen said, popping the ‘p’.

“You little shit- “

“Okay, that’s enough,” The avian said, broking off the two in order to prevent any more casualties from happening. Way too much already happened today, and all of them are very tired. And also, Techno had already gone upstairs to his room (probably still awake, but that’s beside the point).

“Just go to sleep you two, you both need it. And also, it’s way past curfew.” Phil continued.

“But-. “Tommy said, definitely still full of energy despite him and Techno just casually battling each other earlier.

“No buts.”

The teen groaned and Wilbur just mumbled a small ‘ok’ before heading upstairs. Tommy followed shortly after, going to the room where Wilbur and Phil had given him. 

The avian was now alone downstairs, the sound of the rustling of leaves is the only thing that’s echoing through the air. He looked at the medical equipment scattered on the table. Sighing deeply, he collected them and put them back to where they used to be.

After that, he walked over the stairs and go upstairs to his room.

Opening his room, he plopped on his green bed, immediately passing out due to tiredness.  
_______________________________________

“Tommy!” A young (familiar) voice called out to him while he sorted through the backpack Connor’s mum had made him. He was sitting beside a lava pool, humming to himself before his friend had interrupted him.

“Yeah?” He answered, looking at the bright young man who just called him.

His friend sported a bright smile, he wore a green shirt matched with dark blue pants. His green eyes and dark brown hair looked almost glowing due to the lava’s light in front of them.

“Look at this!” His friend said as he sat beside the blonde teen. On the brunette’s hand, sat atop a dandelion. Tommy looked at it with fascination, obviously never seeing anything like it before.

“Where did you get this?” He asked, curiosity evident in his young, voice. His friend just chuckled.

“I got it from home! You need to come with me sometimes you know? You are always here whenever I visit and it’s almost as if you’ve been living here!” His friend said, making him chuckle nervously. 

“Yeah, but I’m fine here. Maybe next time I can go.” He said, looking at the vast lava lake in front of them. 

“I’ll show you my toys also! We could play there as much as we want!” The brunette said, joy and excitement in his tone. After that, his friend grabbed his hand and placed the weed there. He smiled at him. His friend smiled back.

The blonde kid laughed; he really liked his friend.

“Hey, Tubbo?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for being my friend.” 

Tubbo smiled, “You are very welcome Tommy.”

…..

“It’s just too bad that you left me.”  
_______________________________________

Tommy gasped. He woke up.

What the hell was that last part?

He groaned and yawned, still thinking about the dream. It was about his friend, the friend who used to visit him very frequently back in the Nether. He had liked him, he used to bring different gifts for Tommy and Tommy would give gifts back. Dandelions were the most frequent gift of all though. It was his favorite flower.

He would always give back gold to Tubbo every time he gifts him with items from his home, the overworld. Now that he thinks about it, where is he now? Is his friend living his life, and forget about him?

Maybe that’s the case. His friend stopped visiting so abruptly and never came back. Maybe his friend got bored of him… 

Well, he did forget about Tubbo so he guessed that’s only fair.

He sighed deeply as he looked out the window, seeing the lone acacia tree outside swaying with the wind. The sunlight illuminated his bedsheets and some part of the room. He stood up and stretched.

He looked at the pictures and items in the room, eyes seem to be looking for something. 

Finally, his eyes stopped at a vase sitting on top of the wooden cabinet beside his closet. It’s made of white, glassy, porcelain with pink flower designs on its surface. In the vase sat three dandelions, almost as if it knew what his dream was. Suddenly, an urge overwhelmed his heart. An urge to find his lost friend.

Suddenly, a loud knocking then interrupted his thoughts, making him look at the wooden door.

“Tommy? It’s time for breakfast.” Phil said, from outside the door.

“Coming!” He shouted back.


	8. announcement (not a chapter)

Hello! I am the author!

First of all, sorry to get your hopes up by updating, this is just an announcement!

So, I want to thank all of you for all the kind words and comments you had left in my fic! I really appreciate all the k̶u̶d̶o̶s̶ for this story!

Okay, so my announcement is that this might became a comic/animatic! Welp, in the future that is.

This (i meant the possible animatic/comic) might not be out for at least a month 😅, school is tough especially when you are one of the students trying to maintain their spot.

BUT, I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS. AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL LIKE IT. HAHAHA...

I will put a link on here once it's finished (which will be like, IDK, a month or two from now, maybe more because this will be my first huge ANIMATION project and I'm only one person. Plus I have SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS IM EXCITED HAHAHA)

okay that's all, goodbyeeeee (and late valentines)


End file.
